


The Queen in the Dark Sea

by DeyaRedfield



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gloomy Events, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Magic, Obsession, References to Depression, Self Confidence, Self-Hatred, Therapy, dark water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaRedfield/pseuds/DeyaRedfield
Summary: "Fairy tales live in me, the fables come from the depths of my mind, my fantasies are not a crime no harm have done to anyone but me, and yet I must utter the right words for my regrets to end... In conclusion, I know I have to go back to the Labyrinth..."
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> * Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy this fic. The fanfic contains a very, very gloomy -and sometimes- hopeless plot. I really wanted to read a Labyrinth fic with this kind of situations and I never found some, so I decided to make my own one. If you really are interested in this kind of plot in Labyrinth universe, or just trying something new, sure this is your fic!  
> * Forgive me my awkard english, no my birth lenguage. I really want to share my fanfics with people who speak english, so I doing my best in grammar and all. Always trying my best. Feel free and polite to correct me if something is terrible written.  
> * There are OC (Characters that are of my invention) if they are not to your liking, no problem if you do not want to read.  
> * My fic is also available on Fanfiction.net (Spanish and English) & Wattpad (only Spanish)  
> * Thank you very much for giving my fanfic an opportunity, I hope you enjoy it just as I do in writing it.

**Prologue**

"You have no power over me," said Sarah Williams as she stared at the King who offered her all her illusions and dreams.

Before those words the King was to obey the phrase that came from the mouth of the young woman and with a look of sadness, he threw his crystal at her and the King of the Goblins began to vanish before her eyes. Sarah took the crystal and brush against her skin became a bubble that burst at that very moment.

In the blink of an eye, Sarah watched the lobby of her house and as an owl flew out of the window. At no longer looked at him, she remembered her little brother Toby and she ran into the main room, almost falling down the stairs, but it was all to see Toby. When she got to the room she turned on the light, went to the crib and there was the little baby, sleeping peacefully. Sarah sighed relieved. She felt a weight less on her shoulders. No more no less she clothed the little one and withdrew to her room.

As she entered her bedroom Sarah began to look at her stuffed animals, her books and her mock-up and for a moment she was thinking.

"Was it...? All a dream?"

Strangely, she got close to all her things and started putting them together, look hard at her mock-up of a labyrinth, her stuffed animals, her little music box and it was as if her memory was flooding her head to the point of wanting to explode. At that moment she heard what her father called her. They had finally come home and with a smile she answered the call. She felt a little sure but was still between reality and fiction, looking at everything she had put together and noticed in it that red book called "Labyrinth." With some nerve she took it and began to pass her fingers over the title in golden color. In it, she looked up at her mirror and she looked with surprise at that huge and furry monster, so strong and tender that everyone could embrace without fear.

"Goodbye Sarah!" He exclaimed.

Surprised and with a feeling that got caught in her throat, Sarah turned to look and there was nothing. She turned to the mirror and that fox with the patched eye appeared and they both looked at each other.

"Remember Sarah..." he mentioned as his image faded and this fearful little gnome appeared. "If you need us, just call us."

"Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus," she let out with her voice breaking and her pretty big green eyes crystallized. "I don't know why... but I need you here with me."  
"Why didn't you say it before?" Hoggle said cheerfully.  
Sarah turned around and those magical creatures were in her room. Her smile widened and that feeling had disappeared only to be completely flooded with enormous happiness. She rose and ran to embrace them, her joy was inevitable and all her friends were there with her celebrating her new title: to be the champion of the labyrinth.

Without anyone noticing, in the window was that owl watching the whole party, all those characters and that girl. The owl just flew off to the full moon in the night sky, but he knew it wouldn't be the last time he'd be in those Lar.  
  
Sarah was celebrating with all her new friends, but she couldn't imagine she'd just opened a Pandora's Box, which would slowly consume her...


	2. Part One: Torment - Memories

**_Part One: Torment._ **

_**“The only way out of the labyrinth of suffering is to forgive.”** _   
_**John Green, Looking for Alaska.** _

* * *

**Chapter 1 Memories**

****

Their celebration continued, everyone danced and jumped on the bed. Everything was out of control. Sarah was too happy that she couldn’t explain her happiness, didn’t want this time to end.   
  
_“Sarah...”_  
  
She danced with Hoggle, who was his biggest help in the labyrinth. Ludo looked at all her stuffed animals curiously, Sir Didymus played his role as guardian in the middle of the bed, demanding control but nobody listened to him, little goblins jumped around him.  
  
 _“Sarah...”_  
  
Sarah was happy, her friends were by her side. It was funny that her parents didn’t go up to her room to see what the fuss was about, but the truth didn’t matter. Toby was sleeping in his crib, she was finally home and there was nothing to worry about, was there?  
  
 _"Sarah..."_ She finally heard that whisper.  
  
Weirded out she released Hoggle and looked around, no one she was celebrating with had called her. Hoggle kept dancing without her and that’s when she began to sense something strange.  
  
 _"Sarah!”_ That voice exclaimed.  
  
Frightened she began to look everywhere to see who was calling her. Were they her parents? If so, what would happen? But she noticed that all her friends continued their celebration and ignored that voice.  
  
 _"Sarah? "_  
  
She listened carefully to the voice, it was neither her father’s nor her stepmother’s. She was aware she knew the voice but could not identify it. Then whose she was? The young Williams looked at her friends and spoke to them, asking them if they heard that voice and Sarah saw with horror how they ignored her.  
  
 _"Sarah, wake up!"_ she shouted.  
  
And just as that voice commanded her, Sarah had awoken abruptly. She looked around, confused and upset. Where were her friends? What had just happened? Why were they ignoring her? In it, hands were placed on her shoulders and Sarah screamed.  
  
"What’s the matter with you?!"  
  
Still frightened, Sarah looked at who was holding her, a young redhead with wavy hair and huge blue eyes. She looked, in almost a state of shock, at those blue eyes and appreciated that she was frightened too.  
  
"For God’s sake, Sarah! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Where are they?!" she asked, almost shouting.  
  
"Who—? Sarah, did you have another one of your nightmares?" She questioned with concern.  
  
Confused, she looked at the young woman who was slowly letting go and Sarah placed her hands on her face, trying to react. Everything was a dream... everything? To her mind came the images of her moments in the Labyrinth, all her friends she had known and the king who owned that puzzle. She slowly removed her hands from her face and then patted her cheeks slightly.  
  
"Feel better?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes... I’m so sorry, Iris."  
  
"Don’t worry, but now you scared the hell out of me."  
  
Sarah placed her head against the window of the car she was and watched as the raindrops glided quickly through the glass.  
  
"Is it still raining?" She asked curiously. "Iris, what time is it?"  
  
"It’s 3:00 in the afternoon."  
  
"How long did I fall asleep?"  
  
"An hour and a half..."  
  
"Did I come back to talk in my sleep?"  
  
"You just whispered and I better wake you up, but I didn’t expect that big scare."  
  
"Really forgive me, Iris, I didn’t think I was going to dream."  
  
"Sarah, as your best friend, I recommend you go back to see your doctor," hearing the last word, Sarah rolled her eyes and Iris noticed and looked at her seriously. "Even if you get angry, Williams, you’ve had too many nightmares lately. I know you don’t want me to get into those details, but I care about you, Sarah. I really do."  
  
"Iris," she interrupted, "I appreciate your concern, but I will not go back to my psychiatrist," she said the last word with anger. "My "nightmares" will slowly fade away... it’s not the first time it’s happened."  
  
"Okay, Sarah, it’s your call."  
  
Both girls remained silent and Iris resumed command of the car and continued to her destination.  
  
Sarah looked out the window at the road and watched the whole wooded place through which they passed. Williams looked herself through the glass and began to think. Ten years had passed since she began collecting those memories of that Labyrinth, those friends, that king and all. How quickly time had gone! In her dreams she remembered how she was going to get her little brother Toby back from the "claws" of the king and also how she couldn’t forget that because of those "memories" Sarah had a terrible adolescence and post-adulthood.  
  
When she returned from the Labyrinth, Sarah had suffered a 360-fold twist. It was well known that her relationship with her stepmother was not the best and the relationship with her father was rather ignore each other. With Toby, well... that story gets know.

But returning from that fantastic and dangerous world, it was as if Sarah had better understood the aspect of the familiar. With her stepmother she had raised the banner of peace, instead of speaking to her with a loud voice or with faces and grimaces, she spoke to her with respect and education and they began to treat their well. With her father Sarah sought more information about his day-to-day life so that he would also wonder about hers, so over time there was more communication and with Toby it was the most profound change.

She took care of him, played with him, fed him and even changed his diapers, but every time she took care of Toby she told him her fantastic adventures in the Labyrinth, so much so that her parents could not help but listen to her sometimes. " The heroine, The Labyrinth Champion, The New Queen", Sarah always attached those titles. Her parents were both amazed and delight at her change, but it did not justify the fact that Sarah still lived in a fantasy world, full of fairies and gnomes.  
  
They couldn’t accept that. At sixteen she should focus on what she wanted to study, going out with friends, looking for a boyfriend, shopping things, but no. Sarah was in her fantasy world, telling Toby things like Goblins, Hoggle or a Jareth. That didn’t make sense on a 16-year-old almost 17-year-old girl.  
  
Sarah closed her eyes again and sighed deeply. She just didn’t want to remember anymore.  
  
"Don’t go back to sleep," Iris said, seeing her with her eyes closed. Sarah smiled. "No, Iris. I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, Sarah, honey, don’t think anymore, because soon we’ll be in your town and you’ll see your family."  
  
Sarah changed her natural smile to a fake one when she heard those words. With no reason out of the blue continued the journey of girly conversations and singing the songs they loved on the radio. Between laughter and music, Sarah looked at the sign where she was welcomed into her old city and her smile slowly fading away. What she wanted was no longer to remember.  
  
"Wow!" Iris exclaimed. "Things have changed a bit around here, when was the last time we came?"  
  
"About a year," Sarah replied. "One year! I can’t believe it. And they’ve made so many changes?"  
  
"Iris, this is common in this kind of places."  
  
"We should come more often."  
  
"I don’t think so," she said to himself.  
  
Iris was driving through the town center and then took the street that would take them to Sarah’s old house. Sarah looked at everything with a kind of nostalgia and discomfort, deep down she did not like visiting her parents, hated being in her hometown, hated everything. But she had decided to visit them because they themselves had insisted that she come to see them.  
  
Sarah lived in the capital, when she began her university studies the first thing she decided was to leave her town. She chose the best college in her state and started looking for a place to live, and that’s when she met Iris.  
  
Iris had a huge apartment near the university where Sarah had entered and by fate, Iris was looking for a roommate who could provide her with rent and services. Iris had gone through a huge list of people to see who could stay as her or his roommate, but it wasn’t until Sarah came to ask her for rent reports and Iris knew she would be her roommate and best friend. She didn’t know exactly how but she knew it and ever since then Iris and Sarah have lived together in that huge apartment for eight years.  
  
Iris stopped the car in front of Sarah’s parents' house. She looked at his old garden with some displeasure as she could see that there was Toby’s bike, skates and ball there and it was a shame as they had been completely wet by the rain. But with nothing more to say, Sarah turned to look at Iris.  
  
"What’s going on?" she asked curiously. "Nothing. You really don’t want to stay for dinner?"  
  
"Oh Sarah!" she exclaimed. "It would be great but your parents want to see you, to live with you not with me... and besides the return is very long."

Sarah sighed and put her hand on the lever to open the car door.  
  
"Pick me up as soon as possible, okay?"  
  
"Sarah, my dear, I will be here on Sunday before five o'clock. Just as you made me promise."  
  
Iris showed a huge smile and Sarah smiled grudgingly at her. She opened the car door and took her umbrella and suitcases. She closed the door and Iris said goodbye to her, Sarah opened her umbrella to watch as Iris turned around and returned to the town center. Without further to do the jet black headed girl went to for the door, came and knocked but got no answer. Surprised, she knocked again with more force, but nobody opened her and with too many doubts hovering around her head, looked down at the welcome mat and noticed a note a little damp, picked it up and noticed that there was something written on it:  
  
 _"Sarah, we went shopping. We were waiting for you but you didn’t arrive so we decided to go, we won’t be long."_

She sighed with bitterness. Sarah moved the rug to see if the key to the house had been hidden from her and there was nothing, and with some courage Sarah opened her umbrella and turned around and decided to take a stroll through its old fields. She would perform a kind of therapy to clear her mind or flood it again with her memories that she had tried so hard to discard.


	3. Volatile

**Chapter 2 Volatile**

****

Sarah walked through the old park where she used to recite all her favorite books from Shakespeare to Lewis Carol, she always wore her medieval dresses, her wreaths of flowers and with each of her books in hand. She began to think that walk had been a bad idea as she revived every moment of her youth. And Sarah felt a small sting of grief and anguish in her heart.  
  
The rain had not stopped and each time it intensified, Sarah continued walking and her mind indicated her going home but her feet moved her to another destination. Looking around, it was amazing how the old acre was still standing. That huge tree, on which he often climbed and played endlessly, watched as its leaves gleamed a bright green because of the raindrops. That old acre would live a hell of a lot longer than Sarah ever imagined.  
  
Her feet continued to lead her through the huge park, looking at every corner and every memory flooded her. The old bushes were still there. She remembered that when she did her recitals they were the enemies to defeat and the statue of the founder of the city was still there, in its very place and position. Sarah recalled that before she left home the municipality was willing to relocate the statue, and noted well that the community managed to prevent such relocation.  
  
In her heart, beyond the anguish and sorrow, she was filled with the strong nostalgia that Sarah always wanted to avoid. There were beautiful memories in this park, nothing here was to fall into sadness. This park was a refuge for Sarah, it was where she could be herself. Sarah closed her eyes and began to feel the breeze on her face, the drops penetrating her smooth and perfect skin. It was a delicious sensation that favored her, nourished her flesh, her soul and she began to feel what she longed for in her adolescence: Freedom.  
  
In her heart, beyond the anguish and sorrow, she was filled with the strong nostalgia that Sarah always wanted to avoid. There were beautiful memories in this park, nothing here was to fall into sadness. This park was a refuge for Sarah, it was where she could be herself. Sarah closed her eyes and began to feel the breeze on her face, the drops penetrating her smooth and perfect skin. It was a delicious sensation that favored her, nourished her flesh, her soul and she began to feel what she longed for in her adolescence: Freedom.  
  
That sense of freedom, it was so beautiful, so peaceful. Sarah prayed to God that it would not finish, that her time would be paused forever and that she would enjoy her moment. The world in which she belonged no longer existed, had forged her place to be alone and... "I wish..." she whispered.  
  
Remembering that place, its characters and especially that character, Sarah opened her eyes quickly. A little sorry she looked around but there was no one who had looked at her in her moment of delirium, sigh of relief and looked back, the rain intended not to stop so the feet at last obeyed the mind: "Go home." She started walking and went through the old acre again, suddenly Sarah stopped. Surprised by her abrupt stop, she turned slowly towards the old acre, began to observe it and Sarah noticed something strange, something she did not see at the beginning of her visit. It was a strange force she couldn’t explain, something that made Sarah’s gaze move slowly toward the top of the acre.

Sarah begged that the force that began to possess her would leave her, but it was so inevitable, that’s when she gaze stopped and there, among some shiny leaves, was what Sarah could define as that inevitable force. It was an owl with huge white wings and crowned on its head with a golden fur. Sarah felt her heart beat at an indescribable pace. It had become stuck in her throat, almost ready to spit out, her skin pale and her green eyes, illuminated with a faint yellow, dimmed before the owl’s defiant gaze.  
Sarah had felt the challenge of the bird, but she, instead of responding as an ordinary human being had been filled with terror. She threw her umbrella to get closer to the old acre, never mind the fact that she started to get wet and probably get sick, she only looked at the owl who kept intimidating her. She had been willing to climb the old acre, however, she remembered that her condition as a climber had become extinct, so she forgot such a fact. Sarah saw even his rival’s looks, didn’t know what to do, so she just raised her hand and aimed at him.  
  
"I won’t say it!" She shouted. The owl had no reaction and Sarah was still pointing at him, noting that despite her state of shock she challenged him. "I will not say it again!" She continued shouting. "Never, do you hear me?!"  
  
Hearing the latter, the owl opened its huge wings and lunged for the young woman. Even in terror Sarah’s first reaction was to cover herself, yet the owl had risen just inches from her head. Sarah felt the breeze and looked up to see the owl fly in the rain. Her terror continued but she felt a strong urge to chase after that owl, so her feet began to run after that bird that had caused her that emotion.  
  
The owl flew majestically, the rain could be seen to be nothing to him and instead for Sarah her long dark hair had been soaked and fluffed with the terrible weather. Her clothes had become wet, to the extent that she could feel the water through them. The owl kept flying and Sarah no longer knew where she was going, the park was huge and she began to feel the fear of getting lost.

 _"Come on, Sarah! This park you know as the palm of your hand, you can’t get lost..."_ Her conscience cried out.  
  
Without believing it, Sarah watched as the owl entered into huge shrubs with incredible agility that seemed to have vanished before them. She stopped and looked at the huge shrubs with an incredible surprise. For a few moments she judged herself. Had the owl been real? Or Product of her powerful imagination? As her psychiatrist questioned her in every session. Sarah closed her eyes, put her fingers on her temples and began to remember those sessions, the ones she hated so much and wanted to forget...  
  
 _"Sarah,"_ she began to hear her psychiatrist’s voice. _"Little Sarah, owls don’t usually stay awake during the day, you know?"_  
  
 _"Yes, I know that, doctor..."_  
  
 _"Then what makes you think that an owl was always beside you in the park, while you recited your stories?"_  
  
 _"He likes the way I recite my books..."_ she replied annoyingly.  
  
 _"Little Sarah,"_ her doctor mentioned somewhat tired, _"that owl was part of your imagination and nothing else. Owls don’t see people reciting stories. It is your imagination..."_

Sarah opened her eyes under her hands and with intense rage decided to cross the bushes and face the fact that the owl was more real than day to day. The water finished soaking her clothes, some branches got stuck in her hair and a few had made slight scratches but she didn’t give a damn, she was going to solve her doubts once and for all.  
As she crossed the bushes, Sarah looked at the spot where the owl had led her. With surprise taking her hands to her mouth to cover the scream that had stuck in her throat, she felt her heart take an incredible turn, her nostalgia reduced to a terrible distrust that did nothing but shed a few tears. It was the lake where Sarah would always recite her favorite book. That red cover book with her gold-lettered title, "Labyrinth."  
  
The owl had led her into a trap, a vile and dirty trick if anybody had done, like her father, her mother or Iris, she hadn't forgiven them. Sarah took her hands to her eyes to clean her tears and without further ado knelt on the muddy ground, tears streamed down her face, her heart could not stand it anymore and she felt that it had burst in her throat. Memories of her recitals of "Labyrinth" came to her mind and as her favorite book had been wrapped up in her psychiatric therapies.  
  
 _"Give me the child,"_ suddenly heard.  
  
Sarah took her hands off her face quickly and what she saw left her in an almost catatonic state. She looked at herself ten years ago, wearing a white dress and her hair being picked up by a wreath of flowers. Sarah felt that she had finally reached the bottom, her past self-stared at her and continued to recite those lines that had condemned her.  
  
 _"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City..."_  
  
"Stop," she whispered in her anguished cry.  
  
 _"To take back the child that you have stolen..."_  
  
"Please, don’t go on..."  
  
 _"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."_  
  
The Sarah of the past and the Sarah of the present heard a thunder flood the park and looked up at the blackened sky. The present Sarah looked back to the front and noticed that her young self-had disappeared, her hands fell to the ground and with all the strength of the world pressed the mud trying to vent her frustrations. In his moment of chaos she shouted those words, which had turned her world upside down.  
  
"You have no power over me!!"  
  
Her cry was inevitable, she had exploded into a whirlwind of madness and invaded by her worst memories.  
  
As Sarah tried to free herself, she had ignored the owl’s presence who, mounted on a pedestal, watched her agonize in her deepest and most horrible loneliness. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3


	4. Fears

**Chapter 3 Fears**

The owl watched as great tears flowed from those beautiful green eyes and sadness sheltered the young girl with jet-hair. The bird could no longer bear to hear that cry and, before she noticed its presence again, flew off into the dark, rainy sky.  
Sarah felt like a part of her sanity was falling into an endless void. What she had just seen had been real or had her mind played the worst joke on her? She could not explain it. The voice of her psychiatrist reached her mind and as he said that the first thing she had to do when she suffered one of her relapse was to take those pills he prescribed.  
  
She rose and looked at that place for the last time and cursed everything in it. Sarah cursed the moment she fell in love with that space to interpret her works, cursed the moment she decided to recite that source book of her torture and cursed the moment she desired the unimaginable. Without further ado, she turned and ran, no matter whether she slipped into the water or hit whatever was put in her way. All Sarah wanted was to forget that place, that vision, that owl, and if God allowed it, everything.

Goblins of all sizes, wrapped in their helmets and breastplates, cleaned the main hall of the castle to soon receive their King. All scrubbed perfectly, trying not to leave any rubbish on the throne, yet all the Goblins had ignored that their King had already arrived in their chambers. Being that owl he had prostrated himself in one of the windows of the room and watched his little tumult of Goblins move from here to there, as if life depended on it.

The owl took on its usual form from that King, who in the last ten years had not changed him at all; he carried with him his extravagant blonde hair, his tight clothing, his cape that made him look like the ruler he was and his blue and ochre look that certainly managed to intimidate anyone. His goblins stopped doing the whole play and looked at him in surprise.

"Well?" He asked somewhat annoyingly, seeing them without any movement or sign.  
  
"Your Majesty!" a Goblin exclaimed to break the silence. "You're back! Did you get it?"  
  
Hearing that question, the Goblins looked at their companion and then more closely at their king. On their faces they waited for a positive answer and forming hope. Jareth looked at each of his hopeful Goblins and, for the first time in his life and mandate as King of the Labyrinth, did not have the courage to break the illusion to his little servants, although he recognized that he adored doing so, this time he simply could not.

The faces of their Goblins turned to terrible hopelessness and returned to their chores in the throne room. Jareth could say no more, moved from the window and walked to his throne to take his seat in his proper thinking position. That Goblin who had broken the silence at first approached to his Majesty and stretched out the sleeve of his fine shirt and Jareth, who had his hand over his mouth and on the other he carried his rod with which he loved to threaten his Goblins, moved his two coloured eyes and watched his faithful servant.  
  
"Your Majesty, what happened? We heard her say "I wish...""

Jareth raised his rod and placed it in the mouth of his Goblin who felt a fear run down his back. They knew what their king was like, but after that little girl came into this maze and beat him in her own tricky game, Jareth had locked himself into his own being and into the situation in which his Labyrinth found itself.  
  
"Exactly," he said with a cynical smile. "She just said "I wish.""

He removed the rod from the mouth of his loyal servant and resumed his pose as a thinker. The Goblins watched that scene terrified, the situation in the Labyrinth had become complicated over the course of these ten years. Since Sarah set foot in this world, everyone in Goblin City and the Labyrinth Realms knew that the situation, as soon as it was over and whoever won, would not end in good situations. But no being that inhabited this place ever imagined the worst. This world was not as perfect a place as fairy tales always described, the Labyrinth was a place of care, a place to which Jareth had put all his time and effort to make it insufferable and endless. 

When he heard the voice of young Sarah monologue the pages of her book and hear them out of her recitals in the day-to-day life of the young girl, Jareth had fallen in love with the young Sarah Williams.

Since then, without ignoring any of the syllables that Sarah mentioned every day, the moment had arrived and fulfilled the greatest whim that the young woman longed for in the deepest of her being: to take her baby brother Toby. However, the girl had to put her morale and sense of responsibility into going to rescue the baby she had taken away from her in no time. At first Jareth thought that Sarah didn’t have the courage to cross the Labyrinth, at the slightest challenge she would surrender, but no, Sarah showed something that made her love even more. Bravery. But the moment of climax had arrived and Jareth showed Sarah that everything he had done was for her. And he had told her well: I move the stars for no one. He did everything only for her. But what was the young woman’s answer?

_"You have no power over me... "_

Having heard those words, Jareth did nothing but obey what came out of the mouth of his precious thing, but he knew perfectly well that that prayer had condemned him to the cruelest and coldest emptied into his heart. But he only thought that. That he alone had been condemned to an existential solitude, until one day he could appreciate how his Labyrinth began to disappear. He did not remember exactly how it happened and those who got lost in that terrible darkness, only remembered how his goblins were desperately looking for him to look at the most terrible black wave that had eaten a portion of his labyrinth.

Jareth would never forget what he saw at the time, a huge dark sea. There was nothing in it, not even a star, if that presented itself as the night, but the beginnings of its labyrinth had been flooded by that dark sea. He did not understand the coming of that darkness and asked his Goblins with tremendous courage and frustration: What was that? What had happened? They didn’t know either. Simply all they could answer is that this darkness suddenly appeared, and had taken away the beginnings of their Labyrinth.

The inhabitants of the labyrinth and its surroundings began to take refuge in the city of Goblin, had a terrible panic towards that darkness that came as a surprise, they knew that it was eating the Labyrinth in irregular periods, but they didn’t want to risk disappearing like those unfortunate who didn’t feel the dark wave at the time. Jareth had begun to feel a kind of frustration, something he had not felt until that moment when he faced his precious thing but, on this occasion, his frustration was more intense.

Was he losing his land, had already disappeared beings... or maybe dead? He didn’t know exactly, but he lost his world, lost it terribly.  
He reached an inner breaking point, something he had never felt in his entire existence. He felt drowned, weak and despondent because of that black sea. He didn’t know what to do anymore, until the memory of his precious little thing came to his mind. I had completely forgotten Sarah. After defeating him in his own game he had never looked at her through his crystals and felt a kind of anger towards her, yet he did not stop loving her.

So in a moment of peace, Jareth summoned one of his crystals and started looking for his Sarah. The result of his search was surprising, in human reality it had been four years since Sarah called on him, observing that Sarah had undergone a kind of physical change. She was no longer the child she remembered, her body had been transformed into that of a woman; her long dark hair was brighter than she remembered and her eyes, those green eyes, which at the time had challenged and hypnotized her, had lost their brightness.

He noticed that Sarah was no longer living at home, she was somewhere else he did not remember having seen in the past. As time went by, whenever he took a break, he looked for Sarah and the results were the same, he looked at her accelerated, living hand to mouth and with a terrible drowning. Where was the girl who sought her freedom? That young woman who, regardless of time or common life, sought refuge in her beloved books and recitals. He had no idea.

The dark sea moved with instability and each time it moved at a giant pace or at a slow pace, it did not have a rhythm to follow and that was what worried the King the most. One day the black sea moved with tremendous force making the earth tremble, everyone in the city had been frightened by such a movement. It was the first time the earth trembled, this was no longer normal. All the Goblins set out to investigate near the new place where the dark sea had consumed while Jareth, being alone on his throne and thinking of a solution, however simple it was, again remembered Sarah.

What would him precious thing be doing? And without wasting any more time he summoned a crystal and looked at Sarah, but a horrible sadness covered him as he looked at his young damsel in tears. Sarah was crying endlessly, her beautiful but pale eyes flooded with the greatest tears Jareth could ever think of. But why she was crying? Had someone hurt his precious thing? Who would have been able to do something to such delicate beauty?

It was the first time he saw Sarah cry and it hurt him with all his heart; he pressed the glass where he saw his young lady, but in it, Jareth seemed to connect the dots, related the fact that Sarah’s sadness affected his land. Did his little thing cause his kingdom to be consumed in that horrible darkness? Did Sarah have a power over his world? Jareth didn’t know it. And it was amidst so much doubt and chaos that he began to feel something that he didn’t think could happen to him. He began to feel fear.


	5. Innocence

**Chapter 4 Innocence**

****

Staring into space with eyes swollen and her makeup drained because of her subsequent crying, Sarah did nothing but sit and wait for her family. She was still in shock because of what had happened in the park. That very real vision of herself, ten years ago, did nothing but beat her emotionally. Sarah knew she needed those pills that freed her from her depression and nervous breakdowns, but she had sworn, over a year ago, that she would never take them again.

That medicine she had been prescribed, more than eight and a half years ago, did nothing but increase her stress levels, her bad dreams and her hallucinations. Sarah had grown tired of taking them as they had no positive effect on her, even though her doctor advised her to follow the treatment to the letter and that this was part of her healing process. Sarah felt with every pill something in her head exploded.

It was as if the psychiatrist erased her memory with every milligram of the medication, but, even though she took them, all her memories insisted on hitting her very hard. And in the last year Sarah had felt a kind of peace of mind not being with her psychiatrist anymore and especially ingesting that medication. Yet the nightmares and memories of the Labyrinth were there, sailing in his mind, reminding him every night what she lived in that magical place and what came for the next ten years.  
  
Sarah took the sleeve off her sweater to clean her make-up when she noticed it had dry mud on it, she weirded out and gave a quick look to herself and discovered all spotted. She had forgotten that she took her anger out in the mud and did nothing but feel sorry for herself. Looking for a clean part of her sweater she began to carve her face to remove the makeup. If her parents saw her like that, they were able to put on a show in the middle of the porch and that was to be avoided at all costs. As she carved her cheeks she looked like a blue '95 Chevy approached to home and spotted a little boy sticking his head out of one of the car windows.  
  
"Sarah!" He shouted cheerfully as he waved.

The seriousness that had forged her face hid behind a warm smile as she saw that little boy. Sarah raised her hand and answered the greeting. The Chevy parked in the garage of the house and that boy left the car in a hurry; Sarah approached the place and the little boy pounced on her with a huge happiness that she could not deny.

"Toby!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Wait, my clothes are all dirty and I’m going to stain you."

"How good of you to come, Sarah!" He exclaimed without letting go, he cared little about getting dirty. "I have missed you very much."

"I have missed you too," Sarah replied as she hugged him very tightly.

"Sarah!" Her father called as he got out of the car. "I’m glad you came!"

She looked at him and only smiled. Her father was still so inexpressive but noticed the happiness in his gaze. At the passenger’s door his stepmother came out with that smile, which changed the view of the condition of her clothes and seeing how Toby had also stained himself.

"For God’s sake, Sarah! Why are you soaking wet?" She asked with some discomfort as she approached both children.

"I went for a walk as you arrived and a car completely wet me. And for a change my umbrella broke down and the rain finished what it started."

With the typical sigh of mother she shook her head and greeted Sarah with a kiss on her cheek

"Well, Tobias Williams," she mentioned after the warm-heartedness in her usual mother’s tone, "go home and change your clothes. And you, Sarah Williams, will go in and take a bath and change your clothes." And as good children, they both smiled and obeyed their mother.

As she entered the house, Sarah looked at her former abode with great feeling. The memories again flooded and overwhelmed her. She looked at the room where she played her act for his little brother, the stairs that both ran across without any precaution and Sarah recalled that Toby had sustained a huge wound to his forehead for not being cautious when playing on the stairs; and the window to the courtyard where they both sat down to read "Labyrinth", especially on rainy days, such as the one presented today. That’s why Sarah hated coming to visit her old house, because there were so many bloody memories.

In those moments, Toby stretched the sleeve of her sweater and turned to look at him. The little boy still had his big smile on his face and Sarah, still wearing her seriousness, smiled again; the smile of his little brother made her feel like the old Sarah, a Sarah full of life.

"I have so many things to show you!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Mom bought me new toys and promised me a new bike, if I do well in school."

"Great, Toby," she said as she stroked his head, "you’re going to have to study really hard for that bike."

He smiled and let go of his sister’s sleeve to help her with the lighter suitcase and take her to the room where she would stay. They went upstairs and Toby kept talking about what he had done on this vacation, telling her what he still had to do and Sarah listened very attentively, responding with the most natural joy that she could. As they climbed up and continued their walk down the hallway, they passed Sarah’s old room, which now belonged to Toby, and she glanced sidelong at and stopped in her tracks. Toby didn’t notice and he kept talking but Sarah just stood there and she felt a terrible chill running down her back.

Toby came to the room where Sarah would stay and as he turned around to see her and he found her out completely frightened. Toby ignored the mental situation that Sarah was in, he only remembered the crying days, the days out of reality or the completely angry days. In his mind came the memory of the sudden change in his sister’s way of being, all because of her classmates at school.

The most popular and self-centered girl in entire school hated Sarah, and she made her in her enemy without even bothering to meet her. It was true that Sarah had no friends to live with except for Iris, she didn’t mess with anyone for better or worse, but that girl who, on top of that Sarah also hated, had done the most horrible thing she could imagine.

Without knowing how, she realized she was visiting the psychiatrist and what she did to her, on a Friday day, was fatal and Sarah remembered it with much pain. She was humiliated in front of the whole school, without the slightest impudence at lunchtime. The girl lifted Sarah from her chair and began shouting with the greatest cynicism in the world that Sarah was visiting the shrink; she didn’t even bother to say doctor or psychiatrist. The moment Sarah heard those words coming out of the mouth of the most plastic girl in the school, she felt her heart stop flowing and begin to wither with shame and pain. Iris was with her that day, unaware of the fact that Sarah was visiting a psychiatrist, and it was the cruelest way she found out.

_"Crazy Sarah" "Insane Sarah"_ was yelled at that day and the days after that event. That was one of the most horrible days in Sarah’s life and for which she had gone home to take refuge, being a tip from Iris to avoid pain and shame.

And it was that weekend that Toby would never forget how his sister found herself collapsed in tears and bitterness.

Sarah kept in shock and Toby had been worried to see his sister like that.

"Sarah?" Called curious

He began to walk in reverse and stopped at the door of the room, turned his head slowly and there, in a desk on the wall, he observed what she thought had been discarded years ago. Sarah looked at some stuffed animals; one in the form of a hairy beast, the other was a fox with a patched eye and one of a curious red bird with bulging eyes. There was a paperweight in the shape of a gnome and a figure of a man with extravagant hair and fine clothing with an extended stick in hand and he seemed to give orders.

"Toby... where did you get that?" Mixing courage and fear asked.

The boy surprised came over and looked for what Sarah was looking at. The bureau.

"You mean your stuff?" he asked worried.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I threw them away years ago, they should be a waste in the dumpster! Toby... Where did you get them?!"

Toby had been frightened by the behavior of Sarah, who looked at him with angry eyes, so much was her courage that he could not remember the last time he had seen her this angry with him. Even if that last time was a baby.

"I... took them out of the trash," she looked at him with more courage. "Don’t be angry, Sarah, it’s just that the day I saw you throwing away all your stuff, I felt bad. I didn’t want them to leave."

"Toby, how could you not want them to go?! All that was rubbish, no use, they were a nuisance!"

Sarah kept screaming like her stuff wasn’t productive at all and Toby started feeling some kind of stress inside him. Hearing her sister’s every word, he couldn’t take that kind of behavior from her anymore.

"Because they make me remember the moments we spent together!" he exclaimed in sadness. Sarah stopped in her tracks and was surprised at her little brother’s response. "All that brings me the best moments between us. I will never forget how you told me your victory in the Labyrinth, how you defeated the Goblin King and rescued me from him. I will never forget the moments that we shared, that we played, that we did plays. Nothing Sarah! Because they are the best moments that I have of you. I want you back, Sarah!"

"Toby..." she mentioned very surprised.

Without looking at Sarah anymore, the little one went into his room and slammed the door shut. She was still surprised and now not knowing what to do, she took the rest of her stuff that Toby left and went to the room that she would occupy.   
  
She came in, threw her bags into bed and closed the door. Her parents would soon come up to ask why it was so loud and loud, but she didn’t want to explain it and Toby sure didn’t either. She just walked to the window to watch as the rain ran out of the window and a few small tears came out of her eyes. She would have been surprised to notice that she still had tears in them; her makeup still stained her face and she kept thinking about what Toby said to her.

Toby didn’t know how she felt and how the Labyrinth had tortured her all this time. Toby was still an innocent child and could not explain her situation to him, as there was no way to make him understand that the fact of being martyred for a story, which she loved with all her soul, had caused her the worst moments in these ten years of her life.


	6. Help

**Chapter 5 Help**

****

Hoggle, that little dwarf who used to be fearful in dangerous situations but especially in situations involving his king, found himself walking through the still accessible corners of the labyrinth in search of fairies to exterminate. With his fumigator in hand, Hoggle walked among those hedges still green and knowing that in a wrong turn or hallway he would fall into that dark sea and would never return. Although Hoggle knew the Labyrinth better than any being who inhabited it, but not as perfectly as his king, the fear of being devoured by the dark sea made him feel a terrible panic. Hoggle noticed noises in the hedges and turned in case a fairy came out to bite him, there was nothing, only slight sounds. He sighed reluctantly and unmotivated and looked up at the sky which had lost its bright blue. Now it was a bluish black sky covered in an aura of sadness, anguish and pain. Without further ado he continued with his fairy hunting.

Jareth was in his castle, sitting in the window of the main hall and looking at his land, which was getting smaller and the black sea was getting closer to the Goblin City. It couldn’t guess how much time they had left to survive. In these years he had made many attempts to get his precious little thing to say those words so that he would return to the Labyrinth. If she was the cause of this, let her repair it. But his attempts had been in vain, and today had been no exception. When he and Sarah looked each other at the park, He knew she wouldn’t say those words:

"I wish the Goblins would come and take me away from here."

He was almost so close that she said those words but nothing, absolutely nothing. Desperate Jareth invoked one of his crystals and decided to see his precious little thing again, so that he no longer felt that frustration that consumed him. And there she was, standing in front of the window watching the rain fall. She seemed lost, as if her soul was gone and her body was left alone there, but what did Sarah think? Why was she out of her reality? He didn’t know that. He looked at her in more detail and could see that she was sad and how a few tears, mixed with something black, slipped between her delicate cheeks.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked. "Who made you suffer, my Sarah?"

The further he walked down the Labyrinth corridor, Hoggle knew perfectly well that fairies would no longer leave their hiding places and would prefer their dark places to be exposed to the dark sea. But he was still there, walking and attentive to every sound in case any brave would dare to be fumigated.

Seeing that one of the corridors of the labyrinth had a curve, with much caution, he decided to stick his head out and make sure that the dark sea was not out there, and when he looked out he could deny his fears and continue walking. As he moved forward he felt something strange, something that forced him to turn around and, luckily for him, he got a huge surprise. It was his king, stuffed in one of the hedges and with that smile he feared so much.

"Oh, your majesty!" he exclaimed nervous.

"Hi Higgles," he replied with his dangerous smile.

"Hoggle," he corrected with fear.

"Yes," Jareth continued without caring. "I see you’re still looking for fairies."

"Someone has to take care of it, right?"

"I guess. But it’s not because of your work that I come to see you."

"So, your majesty?" he asked nervously.

Jareth remained silent and showed only his smile. Hoggle began to despair at the silence of his king. Without knowing what to do, he began to feel enormous stress. What couldn’t he spit out what he had to say?

"Hoggle," he called suddenly, "I see your precious jewelry is gone." Curious he glanced at his side, it was true, and it was supposed to his bag with his jewels. He had not noticed that they were missing and surprised he began to look everywhere for his bag but nothing. In a more nervous state he didn’t know what to do. "Well?" Jareth insisted.

"I don’t... I don’t know where they are... I brought them here... I swear!"

"I believe you, Hoghead," he said as he knelt.

"Hoggle," repeated angrily but still nervous.

"Anyway," Jareth continued without giving it much thought. "Hoggle, remember that day when the dark sea got too far and your friends left on it?" He asked as he put his hand on the dwarf’s shoulder.

"Yes," he replied more nervous than usual.

And Hoggle did remember that day with much sadness. His friends Ludo and Sir Didymus had been eaten by that dreadful dark sea. Hoggle would never forget when the earth began to tremble, he experienced the most terrible fear he could have imagined. That day his friends and he were playing on the walls of the Labyrinth; Ludo was the one who was most entertained and he was the one they had fun for that day, but Hoggle had a bad feeling. He didn’t want to be there that day, he wanted to go somewhere else. Hoggle thought that in the oubliette he would be better off, but his friends didn’t think so. So they courageously dragged him into the Labyrinth. While Ludo played, Sir Didymus, riding in his faithful Old English Sheepdog Ambrousyus, were guarding against the little Goblins who used to disturb that hairy beast. It all seemed fun, however, frustrated by not wanting to be there, Hoggle could feel how a sadness and anguish had completely dominated him.

Hoggle didn’t know why but that was a sign that something bad would happen and it was at that very moment that the earth began to shake with tremendous force, something that no one in the Labyrinth had ever experienced. The three friends were completely terrified. Ludo began to shout and the rocks rolled all over the place, Sir Didymus and Ambrousyus circling and turning on their own axis and, something Hoggle would never forget, it was like Sir Didymus screamed horribly. It wasn’t his regular war cry, it was a panic cry. Hoggle, who was eventually consumed by fear, only swung on the ground, believing he would eat it. Amid panic and despair Hoggle watched as the dark sea approached them at an incredible speed and the little that came to his memory was a desperate cry to flee.

As he turned to run away, Sir Didymus obeyed him and pulled the strings of Ambrousyus to escape and Ludo still screamed in terror, his rocks kept coming out of nowhere, but he did not heed Hoggle’s warning. The dark sea came to where they were and Hoggle turned to his friends as Sir Didymus tried to reach his pass. In the distance he noticed Ludo in his cries of panic, not knowing what to do. Would there be a way to save him? Without further ado, he watched as the dark sea ate up Ludo as the huge black waves plunged him completely along with drowned screams and dark bubbles that broke easily. In total shock Hoggle did nothing but turn around and run as far as he could.

Sir Didymus galloped as fast as he could, but Ambrousyus was running out, the trembling of the earth made the rising ground made the journey more difficult. Sir Didymus shouted words of encouragement, which the two would survive this tide, yet Ambrousyus felt a terrible exhaustion despite all the encouragement of his master. Without waiting for it, a part of the ground made an explosion. Ambrousyus had been frightened at such an event that, in his panic, he threw Sir Didymus out and frightened he could only ask for help. Hearing his friend’s screams, Hoggle turned and saw how he was asking for help with unbearable anguish. The dwarf began to debate whether to rescue him or keep on running like the coward he was.

 _"I’m a coward..."_ I thought, _"I’m a coward!"_

Feeling a courage towards himself, he thought this would be a good time to leave fear behind, not be the world’s most cowardly dwarf anymore and go rescue his friend. Determined he turned around and ran for that fox who desperately needed him. He was going at the maximum speed his feet allowed. Sir Didymus, seeing his friend returning, raised his hand for the help he so badly needed. Hoggle screamed him that not to despair, he was already on his way, but in it, the light that illuminated the Labyrinth became a darkness and they observed that the black sea had reached where they were.

Hoggle accelerated the pace and managed to approach the fox, but the bravery Hoggle had taken, vanished as he saw such a terrible sea fall just above where Sir Didymus stood. Frightened of feeling half his body in the black sea, the fox was able to hold on to the bag where Hoggle was carrying his precious jewelry. Observing the moment Hoggle could feel a strong blizzard coming out of the sea and in that moment of panic, they both took it as an opportunity to save his life. Hoggle released his bag and began to stretch it out to get Sir Didymus out of there, but the black sea was strong and sucked the fox with unimaginable force. Hoggle stretched non-stop however Sir Didymus began to feel that everything was useless, nothing could take him out of that terrible force that insisted on devouring him.

"Let me go!" the fox shouted to Hoggle. "Don’t waste your time and run!"

Hoggle said no with his head and in it he felt like someone was stretching his shirt trying to get him away. Hoggle was clinging to his bag to save his friend. Sir Didymus looked at Hoggle with sadness and did nothing but drop the bag and resign himself to his fate. Surprised to see his friend accept his cruel fate, the dwarf accepted to be saved and at the same time, fell the bag of his beloved jewelry. The last thing he saw was how that sea kept covering the Labyrinth with its terrible waves.

Hoggle felt melancholy as he remembered everything and Jareth, who still had his hand on his shoulder, shook him slightly to make him react.

"You remember that, don’t you?" the king insisted.

"Yes..." he replied hardly.

"Well Hedgewart," he said as he drew closer to him. "You know perfectly well that I don’t usually do this, but I need your help... again."

Hoggle observed in surprise.

"About what, majesty?"

"You know perfectly well what," Jareth replied with his funny smile.

"Majesty, if it is to send me back in search of Lady Sarah..." and he noticed how Jareth’s smile had widened from ear to ear "I don’t think I can serve you in that favor."

Hearing his refusal, the smile was completely wiped away. Jareth stood up, pulled out his rod and put it straight into the dwarf’s chest.

"Hoggle, you know perfectly well that I don’t ask for things more than once and you also know that we’re in a terrible crisis. If you will not cooperate with your king, who I was most generous in saving you that day from the dark sea, I will be forced to throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Hoggle looked at Jareth and noticed in the eyes of the dwarf that the fear of that threat, which he so loved to use on him, had not arisen the effect he loved to see. "Well?" He demanded.

"Your Majesty," he said with a sigh. "I am no longer afraid of the Bog of Eternal Stench, if you want to throw me there... go ahead."

Jareth could not avoid a surprise look and quickly tried to hide it with an anger one, but thanks to his skillful mind he came up with a new way to threaten him.

"So... you want me to throw you into the dark sea?" And he noticed how Hoggle was shaking with fear. "If it so, right now I can throw you at him, we’re not that far from his presence."

"No majesty!!" he screamed in terror. "No to the dark sea!!"

"Well Hewitt. So what’s your answer?" he asked and removed the rod from his chest.

"Your Majesty, the last time I was there, Lady Sarah denied my presence. It seemed like I was illusion to her... it didn’t help that you sent me, that’s why I can’t help you this time."

Jareth observed seriously since Hoggle was right. He hated knowing the dwarf was right, but every time he sent some hint of the Labyrinth to Sarah, she denied it, claiming hallucinations or dreams, just like today in the park. Jareth didn’t want to say anything else and wouldn’t give Hoggle the satisfaction that he was now the one of reason. He turned to return to the castle and surprised by what had just happened to his king, Hoggle looked at him.

"Majesty," he called and stopped, but did not turn to see him. "If you also care for young Sarah... Why not go see her?"

"I have already done so," he replied angrily.

"But I mean in his usual way..."

Jareth’s eyes widened. It was true that there were occasions when he would see Sarah, using her owl form, and to get her to appear in her common form it was a question of her saying the right words, which she had never said at all. He thought of beating the dwarf for his stupidity, but then an idea came to his mind. How he loved his masterly mind. That dwarf at heart he was useful.

"Harold," The king mentioned as he turned to look at him.

"Hoggle," he replied with fear.

"For today, you’ve helped enough," Jareth said with a huge smile.


	7. Words

**Chapter 6 Words**

****

Covered in a robe, Sarah was getting ready to take a bath in warm water. While she waited for the tub to fill, she looked through the jars for liquid soap that could relax her, finding that they only had one with a peach scent. For a moment Sarah cursed the aroma, but she needed to relax very urgently. She poured the liquid into the tub and the foam began to form. Sarah turned the tap off, removed her robe, went into the water and felt her skin come in contact with it. It was like a medicine on her body. Having relaxed from the temperature, and her skin benefited from the delicious peach scent, Sarah leaned her head on the wall and looked at the ceiling of the room. She wanted to forget what happened today.

Visiting the family, going for a walk in the old park, arguing with Toby, challenging an owl and, worst of all, that hallucination of her past. This made her feel a severe headache which seemed to break her in two. Sarah could not stand the stress and that caused her certain conflicts with the events of the day to the day, no matter how much she tried to take a normal days, it was inevitable. Just the wave of memories of today made the veins of her temples beat non-stop, they did not seem to have an end, and finally decided to close her eyes. It was at these kinds of times that Sarah remembered her psychiatrist, Doctor Johan Henderson. That psychiatrist that Sarah felt useless to visit and of which seven years of her life were wasted in his office in the city.

When her father and stepmother had bothered to diagnose Sarah as a teenager living in their own fantasies, they decided to consult their biological mother; Linda, to suggest personalized attention for her. Even though Linda had gotten very detached from Sarah and ignored any "mental" situation she was in, she did not hesitate to choose her a psychiatrist who would take care of her and neither did she when it came to signing the checks, and today Sarah knew that her mother, without knowing that she was over a year old who didn’t stop at Doctor Henderson’s office, she kept filling his pockets.

Sometimes Sarah hated her mother a lot, for leaving her for a film career that was from strength to strength, for ignoring her when she asked her not to take her to the doctor and for never listening to her when she told her about the Labyrinth and her thousand fantasies. As Sarah meditated on those days that she hated her, she remembered what Doctor Henderson once said to her,

_"Your mother does everything she can to make you happy, my dear Sarah..."_

And Sarah could tell that her mother was looking out for her happiness. Sarah remembered with courage, the day the three parents got together to talk to her about their fantasies and delusions. She didn’t even know what choice it was, in all these years they had made her believe the last word more.

Sarah raised her hands to her temples, began massaging them and tried to forget. Just as Doctor Henderson told her. In cases where her was suffered very strong periods of stress and anxiety, she will try to forget everything past with a pill. In her mind was formed the figure of an orange jar filling with fifty pills to make her happy for a couple of hours. Sarah began to feel the need to take a little pill, just one, to forget today and be happy again, for a little while.   
  
She needed it like she’d been doing for a year. Sarah opened her eyes suddenly to vanish that little orange bottle that tempted her and stood firm and Sarah remembered that since she had left Doctor Johan Henderson, she felt a little peace of mind, but only a little. She sighed and decided to start massaging her skin with a sponge and that peach soap to ward off the stress and try to be at peace with today.

Toby was in his room, lying on the bed and looking at that desk on the wall, which nearly faint Sarah out. He still wondered, what had happened to his sister over this years? Toby looked at each figure as he made a plan to hide them for this weekend or if he left them there. If he left them, Sarah would be complaining all the time and if he hid them, it was for sure that she would ask what he did to everything. What indecision! Unaware of what to do, the boy sat down on his bed and under his pillow pulled out a somewhat worn red cover book with its title in gold letters: _"Labyrinth"._

He ran his fingers through the worn-out lid and felt the chills run from his skull to his spine. It was a curious but frightening feeling. Whenever he had the chance, Toby read the book but never uttered a word as he did not feel so worthy of mentioning every syllable coming from those papers, that corresponded to Sarah, although she eventually denied the book. She was the rightful owner and every word that came out of her mouth made it sound as wonderful as it is mythical. Toby started moving the yellowish papers of that book he loved so much, until he stopped at the climax. Just out of curiosity he read the last pages; the clash between the Goblin King and the young girl asking for her little brother.

In his mind came memories of when Sarah told him about her final confrontation with the Goblin King and, every time she told him, she changed her narrative style. The first few times, when Toby was between the ages of four or five, Sarah looked animated every time she told her confrontation.

_"And as I stood there, in front of the Goblin King, my mind shook in search of the right words to get everything back to normal. The King, with his crystal in hand, looked at me with anguish and despair from his mouth came out these words: Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. Hearing him utter those words, I felt my world stop just to answer..."_

_"You have no power over me."_ Toby continued, very excited.

Coming to her senses, from her profound interpretation, Sarah turned to look at her little brother to smile at him and hold his hands.

_"Exactly Toby. And that’s how we got home, safe and sound."_

_"And what happened to the Goblin King?"_ The little one asked curiously.

Sarah sighed with some sadness, with a slight movement in her head she looked again at her brother and replied: _"I don’t know."_

In time Sarah was more discouraged, weary and sad to tell the story. Those moments spent playing Labyrinth together were extinguished until one day Sarah exploded.

_"Toby, enough! I don’t understand, why do you want to keep listening to the same story?"_

And without further ado, the boy never told Sarah again about the Labyrinth. And in such deep memories he heard his mother’s voice.

"Toby, Sarah!!" shouted his mother from the stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

Frightened by the sudden call, Toby hid the book under his pillow, got ready and left his room to head to the family dining room. Toby, about to walk down the stairs, watched as his sister came out of the bathroom, already wearing her pajamas and with a towel covering her hair. She looked up and showed a slight smile, which Toby did not respond to. She turned around and continued her way down the stairs. Having shown quite naturally her smile, Sarah erased it completely to form an expression of anguish in her beautiful face.

On the other hand, the Goblin King observed through one of his crystals at that event between the two brothers. Surrounded by their faithful little Goblins, who had also been watching that moment, they were surprised by all this sorrow among brothers.

"Why such reactions?" asked a curious Goblin.

"I don’t know," Jareth replied very seriously as he looked at the anguished face of his precious little thing, "they probably argued."

"Oh!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Little Jareth is no longer a baby," the King continued, "now he reasons. Damn it! He was our only chance!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Your Majesty, we should keep watching, she may wish we take her little brother again."

"I don’t think so," he responded without taking his eyes off the glass," but let’s keep watching..."

Sarah had combed her long dark hair in a ponytail, and she walked down the steps when she looked at the clock, it was seven o'clock in the afternoon. Curious about the time, she continued the walk towards the dining room to look at her father sitting in the main chair and Toby on his left side.

"Darling!" his father exclaimed at seeing her. "I am so happy that you join us."

Sarah did nothing but smile, but this time her smile was fake, not like that warm smile she had shown Toby. She took a seat on the right side of his father and stared at her brother, who was also looking at her with discomfort, and feeling that look, she also decided not to let herself be intimidated at by the menacing look of a ten-year-old boy.

Both looked at each other with disgust and their father ignored them completely along with the tension that had been generated. Amid his battle of looks, a thunder could be heard. Sarah and Toby raised their frightened faces, to look everywhere as completely disoriented, and to Sarah’s mind came that memory of her youth when she decided to say those words that would begin her worst torment. Their father also looked up to watch his two lost sons at the sound of thunder, who both would swear it had fallen into the courtyard of the house, and like a good father he tried to calm them down. It was just thunder, there was nothing to worry about.

Mama Irene left the kitchen and bring the dinner on the table to the delight of her family. The men began to serve and Sarah watched them prepare their dishes and waited patiently to serve her own one. When they finished filling their dishes, Sarah began to take a little of everything, inside her she was no longer hungry because of that thunder that made her feel a terrible panic and her mother have a seat in front of her husband and contemplated as father and son ate with joy, until she noticed Sarah who seemed to just play with the food.

"Sarah, didn’t you like dinner?" she asked strangely.

She looked up and saw her mother.

"Yes, of course," she answered with that same feigned smile.

"I have not seen you taste any bite."

"I’m not very hungry, that’s why I served little. But don’t think I didn’t like what you prepared, on the contrary, everything is delicious."

Her mother looked at her not too convinced, Sarah looked back at the plate and took her fork and slowly began to eat. Irene looked up at her husband and with a sound in her throat, typical of any worried mother, he lifted his eyes. The good man watched and saw how his wife, with a somewhat annoying look, beckoned to Sarah. Still confused he looked at his wife, then at his daughter; the look on his wife’s face indicated that he should do some talking to Sarah.

Jareth and his faithful Goblins kept an eye on each moment even though some Goblins had become bored and slowly fell asleep.

"Darling," her father called and Sarah turned to look at him. "How is college going?"

"Acceptable. I have not yet been able to obtain the master’s degree," she said very indifferently.

"I hope and soon you can get it," he said with a smile. Sarah replied same way.

"Honey," Irene continued, "How have you and your friend Iris been?"

"Fine. Iris is still working, so am I. We’re doing really well."

"Great," Irene cheered. "And tell me, Sarah, any suitors out there?"

Sarah saw her with some seriousness, every time she went home they didn’t miss a moment to ask her if there was any romance in her life. Sarah had never bothered to fall in love with anyone, and if she did, she was afraid that she would be judged as a madwoman like everyone had done in the last ten years, so she decided to shut down to love or at least until she felt better about herself.

"No," she nagged.

"Sarah, I’m surprised. You’re a beautiful young woman and you’re already twenty-six old. You should have a boyfriend who supports you with your school, work and..."

"I'm fine alone," she interrupted sassed.

"Sarah," Irene gasped, "you don’t have to answer me like that."

"I’m sorry, I just don’t like being asked about a couple."

"Darling, your mother is right. You are already a woman and we do not know any couple, unless your friend and you..." insinuated his father a little worried.

"Of course not, Dad!" she argued. "Iris is my best friend, how can you...?"

"Sarah, easy!" Irene interrupted. "Your father didn’t mean that, it’s just that we care about you and we think you need someone to be with you through the good and bad times."

Sarah released the piece of cutlery to cover her face and the anger that was forming.

"God!" she exclaimed with a long sigh.

"Darling understand us, we love you and care about you," her father said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"How do you say that you care about me?" she complained. "You don’t even bother to ask me how I really feel!" She screamed as she hit the table with her hands.

His parents and Toby looked at her in surprise.

"Sarah Williams!" exclaimed Irene annoyed. "How dare you raise your voice to us?!"

"Because you have never asked me how I feel!! You just want me to do things to your liking and it’s not fair! That’s why you sent me to that damn psychiatrist!"

Toby was surprised at the comment of his sister and his parents looked at her surprised, with anger and sadness too. They were amazed that the three expressions could form on their faces. The veins in Sarah’s temples began to throb and her head wanted to explode, many times Sarah had wanted to tell her parents how much she hated the fact that they sent her to that psychiatrist, she wanted to tell them a thousand times but in a quiet way so that they could all talk peacefully, but today she decided to exploit, and in a way that she would probably regret later.

Sarah looked at her family, waiting for typical parent’s answers: "We did everything for your good" "Someday you will thank us, daughter" or "We wanted the best for you, that’s why we sent you to the psychiatrist". But nothing came out of their mouths, everything was in absolute silence. The courage and frustration that Sarah had generated gradually faded away and she did nothing but rise from the chair and go straight to her room. Even surprised by the situation, Toby got up from the chair, went behind her and halfway down the stairs she could look askance her little brother but decided better to ignore him.

"Sarah, wait!" he exclaimed.

She stopped and turned to look at Toby. He could see how her eyes was crystallized and the tears wanted to come out.

"What?!" she asked annoyingly when she saw that her brother was not speaking.

"Sarah, what happened? I’m your brother, you can trust me."

"I know Toby, but you wouldn’t understand what happened to me."

"I can do it, I’m not a fool."

"Toby," Sarah called him in a broken voice, "I know. Believe me, I know, but you still wouldn’t understand."

Annoyed Toby kept looking at his sister and she tried to avoid her tears, but again a thunderclap was heard with much more force than the first and both brothers did not take it so seriously.

"You know, Sarah? I don’t know what’s going on with you, but all I want is that you became the same as before, that’s all I ask. I’ve wanted it every night since I remember you changing."

"Keep hoping for your wishes, Toby."

The little boy was enraged at his sister’s response and he can’t stand it anymore.

"Goblin King!" Toby shot suddenly and Sarah’s eyes widened.

On the other hand, the little Goblins looked surprised to hear the little one call their King, even the Goblins that had embarked to the dream awakened exalted, instead their King had not made any expression.

"Toby, what are you doing?" Sarah asked worried.

"Goblin King!" he repeated. "I wish you would come and make my sister the same as before!" he demanded almost in tears.

Sarah was frightened to hear her little brother make that wish and went downstairs at an unimaginable speed to get to Toby, who repeated the words non-stop, almost looking like a tantrum child. Sarah arrived in front of him, knelt down and took him by the shoulders to calm him down when again, thunder combined with lightning invaded the street and caused the light at home to go out. The room was covered in a terrible darkness causing Sarah and Toby an indescribable fear.


	8. Wishes

**Chapter 7 Wishes**

****

"Those are not the correct words!" a Goblin exclaimed as they kept looking through the crystal. "No need to tell me," continued another little Goblin.  
  
"Why are they always wrong to the first? Is it hard to say, I wish the goblins would come and take you right now?"  
  
"Shut up!" the King exclaimed angrily and all the Goblins were silent.  
  
In those moments of utter muteness, they felt the earth tremble and they frightened, several Goblins peered out the window and to their fear they watched as the black sea had advanced and, again, they saw more parts of the labyrinth disappear. "Majesty!" a Goblin shouted as he watched the great waves.  
  
"I know!" he replied, without changing his tone. "What shall we do, Your Majesty? The boy was our only hope in bringing back Lady Sarah," a nervous Goblin said beside him.  
  
"Yes, what are we going to do?!" Another little Goblin, looking out the window, questioned with concern.  
  
All the Goblins started talking and Jareth did not understand most of what they were saying, but all he could understand was, "What are we going to do?" in unison. In this moment of chaos, Jareth began to feel a strong stress, that sensation he had experienced in recent years, and the more the black sea advanced the stress grew along with him. Without more to do, and between his own suffering and immense chaos created by his faithful servants, he did nothing but stop the despair of his Goblins.  
  
"Keep silence!!" he screamed in desperation.

When they heard him, all closed their mouths and all they did was lay eyes on him. Jareth observed all his Goblins, who were all around him with that look of fear and begging for help, and he tried to calm down, look as natural before them could control them all.

"Fine," he spoke more relaxed. "It is true that the little one did not mention the right words, however, because of our situation, we will break the rules and obey the child’s wishes," Jareth said as he began to laugh. All the Goblins looked at him surprised and no one else articulated vocal expression. Seeing their faithful Goblins, who said absolutely nothing, Jareth stopped their laughter and saw them with a strange and unpleasant mix. "Well? Laugh," he commanded.

All the Goblins obeyed, began to chuckle and Jareth widened his smile from ear to ear so that his laughter would flow again with all its naturalness. Even with his crystal in hand, he looked at her precious little thing who was completely frightened in the dark.

Sarah looked at each object and window in the room, as the darkness played with her mind and made her see things moving between everything around her, she began to pray that what Toby said would not come true, but the little boy kept repeating his wish without ceasing. In her moment of frustration Sarah did nothing but cover his mouth and forced him to look into her eyes with that dim light that covered the place.

"Toby," she said worried. "Toby, look at me," the little boy had already shed some tears, yet he stopped his tantrum and looked into his sister’s eyes. "Toby, forgive me. You’re still too young to understand what happened to me, not that I distrusted you or anything, but you’re not ready to know why everything." She stopped and looked around. "Now, I want you not to say what you said when I took my hand out of your mouth. Understand?" Toby blinked, however, had neither claimed nor denied. "Understood?" she repeated very upset.

Noticing more the discomfort of his sister, he perceived the fear, a very terrible one that even he felt that feeling go through his body. His response was to move his head in a yes and Sarah removed her hand. Both siblings were still watching each other when their parents showed up.

"What’s going on?" Irene questioned with concern.

"Nothing... it’s just that Toby got scared with the thunder and the power outage. Right, Toby?" Sarah asked as she cast a threatening look at him.

"Yes," he lied. "I was scared."

Dad approached the two children and hugged his little boy to protect him from his fears. Convinced of her brother’s lie, Sarah got up and looked at how her father told him not to fear the dark, that nothing bad would happen to him. Toby pretended to smile and accepted the phrases his father advised him to, and once he had done so, he asked him to accompany him to his room. Father and son left for the second floor, leaving Sarah and Irene alone, being a bad idea. In the background Sarah began to imagine the sermon that Irene had prepared, but no word came out of her mouth and surprised about it she turned around and began to walk up the stairs.

"Sarah," Irene called her, the banner of peace had not yet risen.

With an enormous sigh, which she did not bother to disguise, Sarah turned around and with the little light that came from the windows observed her stepmother with her typical position of hands at the waist and an annoying look. At that moment Sarah knew this was not over.

"Yes?" she asked selflessly.

"Sarah, whenever you come to visit, must there be arguments between us?" she asked disappointed.

The young woman did nothing but sigh again with bitterness and leaned against the handrail.

"Irene, I’m so sorry about what happened at dinner. I didn’t mean to say everything..."

"Yes, you did," she interrupted. "But it’s true what you said."

Unable to believe those words, Sarah saw her stepmother with her eyes almost out of her orbit. Would they finally hear her? Everyone would sit down and talk and learn how horrible she had lived these ten years and that he was still suffering.

"However," Irene continued, "I want you to understand that we did all this for your sake."

Upon hearing those words Sarah’s illusions had vanished to be filled with angry. It had been strange that she did not mention those golden phrases at dinner. Sarah’s only reaction was to grimace, turn around and ignore her stepmother’s next words, but she had no intention of throw in the towel. Seeing that attitude in the young woman did nothing but fill her patience.

"Sarah Williams!!" Irene exclaimed at the foot of the stairs, she stopped and without looking at her she remained on her back. "For that insolent girl attitude and please listen to me!"

"Listen to you?" she growled. "Do you want me to hear you?" she continued as she turned to look at her. "I don’t think so. You haven’t wanted to listen to me in ten years, and you want me to listen to you?"

"Sarah!" she shouted. "Don’t make us the bad guys in the story, understand that..."

"No!" she interrupted. "That’s not fair! You have never bothered to ask how I felt about that psychiatrist! You never bothered to know how I was doing in life! Absolutely nothing!"

"Sarah," Irene gasped.

"And I want you to know once and for all," she continued before she could say anything else, "I have a year that I don’t go to the psychiatrist."

Before that truth, her stepmother’s gaze was stunned. Sarah noticed her reaction and knew it was completely pointless to continue arguing, so she turned around and advanced the rest of the steps. As she climbed up the second floor her father was leaving Toby’s room and noticed his daughter walking in a fast pace, he was about to talk to her when she passed his sideways, and surprised, he decided not to go after her. Things had gotten too tense today.

Sarah entered her room and threw out the door, a terrible despair was inside her,

placed her hands on her face and tried to calm her feeling. She moved her hands to her skull and shook her hair, stopping the movement in the middle of her head. She looked up at the window, where she could see that the rain was still not stopping, and without being able to do or think the tears came from her eyes. Sarah felt a severe pain in her head, as if someone were squeezing it until she burst, the veins in her temples were throbbing to such an extent that she wanted to explode and, the more physical pains accumulated, huge tears came out of her greenish eyes, thinking that it had were over.

Irene was going up the stairs when she noticed her husband who was worried, as he, next to the little one, had heard the screams that had provoked both. They looked at each other and Irene did nothing but sigh with sadness and Robert took her by the hand, trying to give her some encouragement. She smiled softly but the feeling was still there. Both entered their room and Robert closed the door, looking at his wife in the dim light that lit the chamber.

"What happened?" he asked in surprise.

"You know... arguing with Sarah."

"I thought it was over."

"Well, not really Robert. Sarah exploded."

"I heard it. Probably the neighborhood heard it, too."

"Ah!" She sighed. "You know? Sarah is very upset with us for the fact about..."

"The psychiatrist?" he interrupted.

"Yes... so much that he has a year without going with him."

Knowing this, he sighed with some bitterness.

"Honey, Sarah has a point," he said as he hugged her.

"But, Robert, we did all this for...!"

"For her sake, I know. However, she is right. We have never listened to her, we only listened to what suited us, like her stories and her fantastic adventures."

"Robert, Sarah was a teenager, and it wasn’t normal for her to be in her fantasy world."

"Maybe not, and yet Sarah has never been a bad daughter."

Irene glimpsed her husband and noticed the sadness in him, but it was true what he said, even though Sarah lived in her imagination, she was never a bad daughter. She was not a bad girl on the streets, she did not know about vices, nothing a girl that age could do. Sarah was a normal teenager who lived in her own world. And that was the only thing wrong with her.

Sarah walked back and forth in her room, the pressure on her head kept bothering her and she tried to control herself. She suddenly stopped and looked out her window wanting something, hoping that maybe little Toby’s words would come true. Let the Goblin King come and make her the old Sarah, the happy, fearless, and brave Sarah. That Sarah from ten years ago. She approached the window and looked everywhere for some owl eager to enter, but nothing, everything was complete darkness and rain. Feeling the sadness in her she rested her head on the glass and her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please..." she sniveled "Get me out of this horrible place."

Sarah walked away from the window without any response, thought that what she had said was utter stupidity and that what she wanted in her head was nothing more than a waste of her time. She began to laugh, as if she really were a madwoman, and lay down on her bed taking a pillow which she hugged with tremendous force, as if it were her Lancelot bear, that little teddy bear that always accompanied her in her moments of sadness and fear, but Lancelot was no longer, now it was a pillow with a terrible pillowcase. The more tears she shed the more pain she felt in her head; the whole day had been a complete mess, she knew she did not have to come to visit her parents, everything ended badly and today was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Among all her regrets and pain that the young woman was suffering, Jareth looked at her through one of the four crystals that were in his hand and heard the words that her precious little thing had said amid her endless crying.

"Weep no more," he mumbled as he watched as, little by little, she fell asleep, "I will be with you soon," sitting on one of the windows and noticing as that dark sea moved forward again, with its astonishing agility he threw one of his crystals into the air.

The crystal began to sail through the wind, as if it were the softest feather, until it crossed with the dark sea who swallowed the object. Jareth sighed discouraged as his crystal had been lost in those black waters, but he hoped the spell he was carrying would work and he looked back into his crystal where Sarah had fallen into a deep sleep.

"Sleep my Sarah and dream..."

The young woman lay asleep and in her deep state, she had heard those words from that voice. That voice that belonged to one being. Being a fright for that, she opened her eyes and sat on her bed. The words had been like an annoying whisper in her ear and looking around her everything was still in complete darkness. Sarah acute her hearing and perceived how the rain was beating softly at the window. Had that voice really been a dream?

"Sarah," she heard along with strange laughter. She looked up at the door and began to feel her blood freeze as she perceived that voice. " Sarah," he insisted.

Completely terrified, she got out of bed and without caring to put on her slippers, she walked barefoot and scared to the door. Sarah felt like she was in a horror movie and, when she will try to open the door, the odds of the villain ending her life were 100%. With a sigh accompanied by terror he took the knob and turned it slowly. The jet-black hair girl poked its head into the hallway and the darkness was still there. Afraid she left her room and approached the plug to turn on the light. Nothing, the light had not yet returned. Her only action was to walk slowly.

"Sarah."

"Who is there?" she asked nervously. All that was heard were those sweet, macabre laughs.

She continued to walk down the hallway until she reached the point between her parents' room and Toby’s, saw her brother’s room, which was locked, and then turned to her parents' room which was also kept closed. Sarah thought she had finally lost her mind; however, she felt a terrible shiver flood her entire body. Something bad was about to happen.

"Sarah," a gentle whisper was heard from her parents' room.

She turned back to her parents' door and approached to see below how a slight light was coming out, probably the moonlight. Sarah took the knob and even with fear over it decided to open the door and see once and for all, if it was who called her. She slowly opened the door and began to feel regret, her mind shouting at her to close it and return to the room, but it was late, she mustered courage and came in with her eyes raised to put an end to this situation. When she set foot in the room, she was shocked to find out who was calling her.

"Sarah," mentioned the King of the Goblins, who was standing at the window and wearing the same costume he presented to her the first time.

The young woman felt her heart stop beating, the blood had turned to ice and her skin paled. After ten years, were face to face, where everything had begun. Contemplating the young woman’s reaction, the king showed his enormous smile and that within him he had delighted in the reaction.

"What is it? Did the cat get your tongue?" asked with his cynical smile and when he did not get an answer from the young woman, he crossed his arms and demonstrated an annoying face. "It’s rude not to answer, miss."

"You..." moaned "It is not possible... you are not real."

"Yes, Sarah, I am real. As real as you are."

"No!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on her face to stop looking at him. "That’s not true!"

"Sarah, you well know that I came under your brother’s wishes and..."

"He did not say the correct words!" she interrupted.

"That doesn’t matter, Sarah" continued as he approached her. "What's done, is done."

"No!" she started screaming in despair. "No, no, no!!"

"But what about you, Sarah?" he asked worried, as he stopped just three feet from her. "It was your brother’s wishes and yours too."

Surprised by those words, Sarah removed her hands from her face and looked at the king with horror.

"I did not wish anything," she jeered.

"You did, my precious little thing, in your dreams," and he began to walk slowly toward her. "Every dream you have, you want me to come and take you to the Labyrinth. You want to go back, you want to be free and that is why I have a gift for you," he said as in his hand call on a crystal.

Sarah looked at the King in horror and at the same time the crystal with which he began to play with incredible agility. The only thing that the young woman had in her head was that again things were repeated and because of her little brother, whom she began to curse for his wish.

"You know exactly what it contains, you don’t need me to repeat it, so... you still want it?" He asked as he stopped his movements and showed her the crystal.

Filled with indifference Sarah raised her hand so she could take the crystal. This time there were no deals, no one to save, and between her agitated breath and with her fingers almost pinning the crystal, those sweet and macabre laughter flooded the room. In a desperate moment, her reaction was to run out of the room and in the darkness, she went down the stairs at the maximum speed that her body allowed her. Sarah almost fell, but she did not care, everything to get away from him.

Upon reaching the ground floor she saw the front door and accelerated her steps to approach it. Between her attempt to escape the windows opened with a great force and Sarah screamed, seeing as the rain and a strong air, full of leaves and garbage from the trees, entered the house staining her pajamas and stirring in her hair. As she looked around as her cries of panic echoed, she observed The Goblin King in the middle of the living room.

"I think you need a lot of manners, my little one."

"Leave me alone!!" she shouted, looking at the poker in the fireplace and taking it in defense. "None of this is real!"

"Sarah, don’t challenge me," he demanded angrily.

"Leave me alone! You’re not real!"

During that cry Sarah again sensed the giggles, alien to the King, flooding the place. Were Goblins willing to take her to the Labyrinth? It was impossible, as those laughs were the essence of terror, not the typical laughing waiting for orders to act. Through the corner of her eye, she noticed shadows going from here to there.

"Sarah..." the angry King insisted.

The King was about to lose his patience, Sarah raised the poker with the greatest threat possible, yet, amid all her terror, she ignored the mood in him. The King began to walk towards her, ignoring the poker, he was totally willing to take the girl to the labyrinth and among all the horror film that Sarah was experiencing, she remembered that phrase. The damned phrase that had triggered all this chaos.

"You have no power over me!!" she screamed almost out of tears.

Hearing her say the phrase, the king stopped, and his patience was over. He summoned a crystal and threw it at Sarah, who tried to dodge it, but by some strange force that embraced her body could not move and struck into her chest. Sarah observed petrified as that crystal turned into a black water that began to surround her body. She looked at the Goblin King and, in her mind, wondered what had he done to her? This was not part of his magic; this was not part of him. Sarah let go of the rod, as the dark water choked her, and she felt it coming through her mouth completely flooding her lungs. During this horror Sarah scream desperate and woke up. It had all been a dream.

A terrible dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I will be deeply grateful with any comments, constructive criticism, opinions and / or suggestions :3


End file.
